


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by Quilly



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU: Squishyverse, F/F, Quilly's February OTP Extravaganza, pre-relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess doesn't like thunder storms. Not one bit. </p>
<p>(Day One of Quilly's February OTP Extravaganza. For Busterella)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first of fourteen works that are going to be part of my February OTP Extravaganza, where I write fics for pairings people have sent me! This particular piece is inspired by an AU known simply as the Squishyverse (http://rocketcandycouture.tumblr.com/), by Busterella, who is really a bang-up lass and one of my favorite people. Anyway. Enjoy!

Bubbles snaps awake, not to the sound of thunder, but to the sound of her door creaking open. She reaches for her blaster (courtesy of Blossom while she’s recuperating; she hasn’t got the handle of her amplified post-chrysalis powers yet), but her eyes adjust in the brief flash of lightning: no goop, just a large quantity of bushy red hair obscuring Princess’ thin face. She smiles, releases the butt of the blaster, and pats the bed next to her.

 

Princess saunters forward with every air in her arsenal, but another earth-shaking clap of thunder rattles Town Hall and she makes the tiniest of squeaks, practically diving into Bubbles’ side. She giggles silently, stroking back some of Princess’ hair and waiting patiently for the explanation. Princess shudders, shivering as Bubbles arranges her usual nest of blankets and stuffed toys around the other girl’s thin shoulders.

 

“I do not like thunder storms,” she says, voice hard but shaking. “They are loud and stupid.” Bubbles scrunches her fingers over Princess’ scalp, a little teasingly, but the perma-knot in her shoulders loosens a little. “D-daddy didn’t…he was busy.”

 

Bubbles settles into the pile of soft warmth with a near-audible sigh, a suitable distance between them (because, as Princess was so fond of reminding her, just because they spent all kinds of time together didn’t _mean_ anything, I mean really, Bubbles, personal bubble, _shut up that wasn’t a pun!_ ). Because it keeps thundering and Princess is starting to seize up again, Bubbles keeps up a little contact, just her fingers tracing over Princess’ bony ones, then with a flick of her eyes and a wink she presses her own fingertips to her mouth and said fingertips to Princess’ forehead.

 

Princess hesitates, like she wants to say something but doesn’t know how, and sighs deeply instead. Bubbles watches her drift off as the thunder gets more distant, watches her go boneless and eventually start to snore, and smiles, lightly dusting her fingertips over Princess’ cheek in an effort to fight back against stray curls. She hesitates, then touches Princess’ mouth, quick and feather-light, and rolls over, shutting her eyes firmly.

 

She wishes it would thunder again. Just once.


End file.
